


Different Worlds

by Bluefire986



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Homeless, Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 10:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12957546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefire986/pseuds/Bluefire986
Summary: Jensen Ackles, and his furry companion, Digger, spark the interest of young mechanic Jared Padalecki. The pair are inseparable, but are never far from sight of the auto shop where Jared works. He discovers a dangerous secret about Jensen and has to decide if he wants to save Jensen’s life, or let his choices define him forever.





	Different Worlds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mandylynn4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandylynn4/gifts).



> Check out the story at:  
> [Ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12947553)
> 
> Check out the the art on:  
> [LiveJournal](https://bluefire986.livejournal.com/15701.html)

_**Banner:**_  


**_Prompt:_**  



End file.
